


Two Lost Souls

by Emmaswanprotectionsquad



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaswanprotectionsquad/pseuds/Emmaswanprotectionsquad
Summary: Two lost souls. Two different people, whose paths crossed through an unexpected way. A hug.That life changing hug that brought faith and hope to their helpless minds.Killian Jones, a groom left on the altar by his fiance.Emma Swan, an ex-convict fresh out of bars.





	1. Chapter 1

Two lost souls. Two different people, whose paths crossed through an unexpected way. A hug.

That life changing hug that brought faith and hope to their helpless minds.

Killian Jones, a groom left on the altar by his fiance. 

Emma Swan, an ex-convict fresh out of bars.

*************************************************************************************************************

“Argh!” Killian Jones was lost. Confused. Frustrated. But most importantly, heartbroken. It was the night of his supposed wedding with the love of his life, Milah. They had plans to lead the rest of their lives together as one. Or so Killian thought. When the doors of the church opened, he expected to see his gorgeous bride, walking in with her prize winning smile, ready to start the next chapter of their lives together. Yet, all he saw was his best friend, David, walking in with an envelope in hands and that I-Knew-It face of his. 

David hands Killian the envelope, shaking his head, only to tell Killian how he deserves better, how he should have trusted him when they cautioned him repeatedly that Milah wasn’t the one for him. Killian ripped open the envelope, moving his rage and anger towards Milah onto that pathetic I’m Sorry letter she left in her room, together with that beautiful bridal gown Killian picked out for her.

‘I’m sorry, Killian. For leading you on and thinking that I was the one. I’m sorry for keeping this secret from you for years. I am actually a married woman.’

Killian’s world came crashing down that very instant. What is he to do without Milah?

*************************************************************************************************************

“A new beginning.” Emma reminded herself. A fresh start, without Neal, a criminal record and her trusty yellow bug. Emma had never believed in happy endings or fairy tales. True love, happily ever after or anything that exudes happiness has always been a joke to her. Impossible feat, she never fails to remind and demoralise herself on a daily basis. She has never had a family, what’s more felt the warmth and care from people other than herself. Except from Neal, the monster that caused Emma to learn about life behind bars after making her the fall guy for his misdemeanour. 

Emma never had a family, a home to go to when life gets in her way. To her, it is always her against the world, fighting the demons and monsters that obstructed her way of life. She has never experienced the comfort in a home she can call her own or place that guaranteed her safety. And she has never felt what hope is like. Every once in awhile, she likes to dream of being able to sense euphoria in her life, but her negativity tends to crash her positive minds almost immediately.

Who is she to think that she will find happiness in world full of sadness?


	2. Chapter 2

Emma Swan was craving for warmth, in any form possible. Be it her favourite cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon from Granny’s or the comfortable heat from a fireplace on such a cold night. She just wanted to feel what it is like to be anywhere except the cold hard ground of her prison cell. 

She has never felt what home is like, even when Storybrooke has been her home since she stepped foot at the townline when she turned 18. Her only and most faithful companion has always been her bug, sheltering her from the harshest situations. Home to her has been its soft leather seat or rest stops that where available around Storybrooke. Nothing has been permanent in her life. 

As a child, Emma has always found momentary joy in getting a warm hug from the foster parents that took her in, promising her a home filled with love and happiness. But as she grew older, she began to realise that she was just a kid they took in because they can’t have a child of their own. To her, whatever idea of a safe haven has always been a lie. In Emma Swan’s eyes, hugs just reminded her of how she is just a tool to people to get what they want, a toy to be played with and thrown aside when there are more desirable options to be picked up and enjoyed.

Since setting afoot into the world once again after her jail term, Emma started putting her walls sky high again. Anyone who has tried to approach her to be friends or even just ask for directions to the nearest toilet has been shot down with her instincts to block away anyone who seems to bring her nothing but harm. In her eyes, of course. Emma swore to herself to never ever let anyone else in. “What’s the hidden agenda?” This question constantly lingers in her mind each time she is approached by a stranger, or a fellow Storybrooke neighbour she once knew so well.

The only person who has been also to bypass her walls after so many years is her best friend, Ruby. Ruby has been by Emma’s side since the day they met in high school. Trusty sidekick, that’s what they describe each other as. With Ruby, Emma never fails to be bursting with laughter and the goofy grin that has rarely been seen on her face since forever. 

Neal had always been against the idea of Emma being friends with Ruby. “She’s a wolf in sheep’s clothing,” Neal criticised Ruby without fail whenever he sees her. His sensitive and suspicious nature tended to cause conflicts between the two supposed lovebirds. Their relationship has never been a happy one. Thankfully, Emma ended this between them after he led her to fall for the trap of his crimes, causing a deep scar in her life.

Starting anew isn’t as difficult as Emma thinks it is. It’s her heart that has been stopping her from living her life to to the fullest. 

Walking on the sidewalks of Storybrooke, Emma realises how beautiful the world actually is. She takes a deep breath, inhaling the fresh morning air in her surroundings. Storybrooke has always been a place full of hope and belief, dreams and happiness. Emma contemplates whether she should relax a little and let some walls down to see what this small, close-knitted town has in store for her. 

After the heartbreak she received from Neal, Emma has never thought of being able to fully dedicate love and affection for another being. She doesn’t believe that her heart will not be broken by any other guy if they share anything more than acquaintanceship. She is in need of a hug, full of positivity and hope, that can give her the feeling of safety and peace in this iron-hearted society.

************************************************************************************************************************

“My pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.” Milah and Killian’s relationship has always been a prized possession in his eyes. He has always loved her deeply since day one, despite their differences, Killian always told himself that she is The One. No matter what insults David says about Milah, criticising how Kiliian is dating a woman old enough to be his mother, Killian’s love for her never faltered. 

Killian has always believed in how his first love should be his forever. In his eyes, the first person he loves is the only one who is able to understand him fully, the only person he believes can settle and find a space in his heart. Growing up with his elder brother, just them against the world, Killian grew to be wary of adults, thinking that they will leave whenever they deem fit. After all the hurdles and bad experiences he has been through while growing up, he closed his heart to love. To him, things have always been a hit or a miss. It’s either you get it or you don’t. So meeting Milah, was sort of like a hit to him. He loved her, and she loved him. 

When the time was right, Killian decided to propose to her, thinking that he can finally stop searching and create a perfect life he always desired with his love. Killian even sought help from Mary Margaret to plan that perfect proposal on the docks of Storybrooke. Being that oh-so-romantic woman Mary Margaret is, she went against David’s back to help Killian. ‘He loves me too much, and if I choose to help you, he won’t get mad. He may even learn to accept that your love for Milah is special and true.’ Mary Margaret’s positivity radiated throughout the entire town, and Killian is obviously a sucker for it. 

But being the conniving woman Milah is, she accepted Killian’s proposal without even thinking twice. Despite knowing how her husband would hunt Killian down once she finds out about it, she chose to lead him on even further. His love for her never faltered throughout the wedding planning process, and he has obviously zero idea that his “fiance” is a married woman, what’s more the wife of one of the most successful businessman in Storybrooke, Robert Gold.

Killian thinks that love will never come knocking on his door anymore. He doubts his heart will ever scream out to another girl like the way it did when he first laid eyes on Milah. The hope in his world drained off immediately the moment he realised she left him. Whatever confidence that David has in him to find someone better seemed like a joke to Killian,only serves as a way for David to taunt him about his misfortune of being left on the altar. Love seems so unrealistic and just a way to remind Killian of how he wasn’t able to even hold the heart of Milah and make her decide to battle the odds just for him.

What he needed in that moment was a hug. A hug full of warmth and assurance that he’ll be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

The scariest part is letting go.

To let go of his fiance he pictured to be the mom of his children, his forever love.

To let go of her dark past with her ex-boyfriend, the man that inflicted endless wounds on her heart and her future.

Killian’s POV

It’s New Years Eve. 

A full year ahead of him that isn’t planned. Other than helping Eric tend the docks everyday. Eric and his wife, Ariel have welcomed Killian with open arms when he first walked to the docks after arriving at Storybrooke. The lovely couple has been in charge of The Storybrooke Docks since forever. They were very friendly with Killian and he felt at peace working with them. With his failed wedding still lingering freshly in his mind, the calm waters and ships at the docks has been a favourable way for Killian to busy himself with work, while trying to cast away those bitter memories. 

“Maybe you should find another woman to drown your sorrows in.” Eric suggests to Killian after seeing how grumpy he has been ever since the failed wedding. That idea just seems totally absurd in Killian’s opinion. Being the faithful type, he finds it nasty to use women as a tool. In his eyes, women are meant to be treated like a princess, not dirt. That’s why Milah loved him. With her, Killian always treated her like royalty, like the queen in his kingdom. 

Killian has always been the heartbroken not the heartbreaker, nor will he ever be. He thinks having his friends by his side at this juncture is good enough, he will never bear to hurt any of them in any form, and he doubts they will too. Seeing David and Mary Margaret, Ariel and Eric, such happy couples leading blissful lives together makes him believe that one day, he will find the other half that is meant to make his life happy. Maybe someone out there will love him the way he loved Milah, and he will love her back with an unwavering heart. 

************************************************************************************************************************

Emma’s POV

New year, new problems.

Emma was totally not excited for the new year. To her, every new year only reminds her of how many years she’s been alone. This year is nothing special. 

The only thing that makes Emma feel a little different about this new year, is that she has a good feeling in her gut that it will be the year. The year that will change her, for good or bad. Anything other than another Neal is what she needs. Despite all these setbacks in life, she knows that Ruby will always be by her side. Many people in Storybrooke started looking at Emma differently after she came back to town after her jail term. Ruby, on the other hand, welcomed her with open arms and cheerfulness. She is a firm believer that something wonderful will be in store for Emma. Although Emma doesn’t believe in any glimpse of love or happiness falling upon her, Ruby has a different idea.

“When you find the right man, and please be someone better than your shithead ex-boyfriend, you’ll start believing in love again.” Positivity and hope filled the air whenever Ruby talks to Emma about love. 

“Come on, enough about me. We’ve haven’t talked in ages. Tell me about what’s happening in your racy life.” Emma shot down the conversation relating to her love life with Ruby. She isn’t ready for love and does not want to accept love too. Her walls are up once again, not ready to let anyone else in. She doubts that her wounded heart may ever heal, and opening her heart to another person, what’s more a man, seems visionary to her.

Ruby, however, wasn’t ready for the conversation to end just yet. She continues harping on how Emma should try diving into a new relationship, and hopefully the other half of that seemingly impossible relationship, will open Emma’s heart up again. “Give love one last try, and if it doesn’t work out, I’ll bash him up for you.” Emma just stared at Ruby in awe, thinking what exactly has gotten into her friend’s mind. Sometimes, all Ruby wants to talk about is Emma having a love life, and Emma obviously isn’t interested in it. But Ruby’s most recent remark got her thinking. No harm in trying, and if the guy hurts her like Neal did, Ruby will keep to her words and bash him up. That girl can act like a cutthroat wolf if she wants to, anytime, anywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

“Operation Haven.” Killian announced to no one in particular, walking into the Nolan’s home for their weekly dinner gathering. He looked very different from a week ago, that disheveled looking man was gone, and now in his place was the dapper pirate that he once was. He sounded fairly confident of whatever he had up his sleeve, and that seemed shocking. David shot Killian a skeptical look, whatever this operation is, it just sounded crazy.

Mary Margaret on the other hand, who had no idea what Killian had in mind, was fairly positive and excited about that little operation. “Tell me about your operation plans!” she squealed excitedly, looking forward to know what Killian had in mind. David shook his head, mumbling “Not everyone wants to know.” Plating Killian a big portion of lasagna, Mary Margaret told him to ignore her husband’s snide remarks and continue talking. Killian took a deep breath as he prepared to be criticised by David for his plans, before beginning to speak.

“So, I am going to do something unpredictable”, Killian glanced at David, who rolled his eyeballs. Knowing David would not support his idea, Killian turned to face Mary Margaret, directing his words to the optimist in front of him. ‘So, it works like this…’ Killian explained how he planned to go onto Main Street blindfolded, offering free hugs to anyone who went up to him. He would remain blindfolded so that anyone in need of warmth from a hug would be courageous enough to go up to him. “Embrace the beauty of the world, and maybe you’ll find something just for you.” Mary Margaret described Killian’s plans cheerfully, showing her fullest support. Scoffing, David remarked how it could also turn out badly, and nobody would go up to hug Killian and he would learn how ugly society was. 

Ignoring David’s mumbles about how Killian’s supposed marriage with Milah is the most unpredictable thing he could ever do, Mary Margaret and Killian continued discussing Killian’s plans on how he was going to carry Operation Haven out. Killian decided to do it at The Storybrooke Library where he will start his operation. He is going to share with Belle about his plans so that she could ensure that no one would freak out over a blindfolded man right outside the library with both arms wide open and a huge sign offering free hugs. Mary Margaret nodded in approval of Killian’s plans and assured him that many of Storybrookes’ citizens would appreciate his grand gesture. Although Killian was always in the library, not many citizens were familiar with him as he is rarely seen walking around town during the day. No judgements, Killian confirmed. 

Mary Margaret offered him an vigorous round of applause and a loud cheer, wishing him good luck for his motion. 

************************************************************************************************************************

Killian walked down Main Street towards the library where he would be launching Operation Haven. The librarian, Belle, had been looking forward to seeing the results of Killian’s plan since he mentioned it to her a week ago. Belle always had a wide grin plastered on her face despite the good or bad events that had transpired that day. Killian enjoyed her company and their discussions about books, they would often have these discussions in the library over a cup of tea. Ever since he lost Milah, he hadn’t really been himself and Belle sensed it. She tried to talk to him about it, but he just diverted his attention to something else. Now that she was aware of his plans, she encouraged him to not hold himself back. Belle and Killian shared an unspoken bond of mutual support when things don’t go as planned. 

When Belle fell into depression due to the death of her mother two years ago, Killian was constantly around her during different points of the day to ensure she was alright. He never failed to cheer her mood up whenever they were together, be it shelving books in the library or having a quick lunch at Granny’s. Killian tried his best to give his friend support when she needed it the most, knowing how she would do the same for him if he ever required it. Killian always felt lucky as he knew no matter what happened, Belle would always be there for him, just like David and Mary Margaret were.

To show her fullest support for Killian, she gathered him into her arms for a hug when he was ready to begin. “All the best to you, and I hope this will make you happier.” Belle wished Killian wholeheartedly, before he exited the library to begin Operation Haven. Before anyone started questioning his motives, Killian set up his pre decorated sign with the phrase “Free Hugs” emblazoned across it in sharpie.

Killian took in a deep breath and braced himself for whatever was going to happen, and hoped for positive outcomes. Who knew, Killian may even be able to heal a broken heart in the process of healing his own.


	5. Chapter 5

Operation Haven starts off at a slow pace. Not many town members are aware of its happening, and even lesser people understand why Killian is doing it. It just seems a little funny in a town like Storybrooke. Everyone is pretty close knitted, thanks to Granny’s diner where most patronise during the lunch hour. Town gossips tend to begin there, with Leroy being a gossipmonger who never fails to turn up for lunch everyday just to hear the latest rumours. 

Naturally, Killian’s movement took the place of the day’s gossip. Leroy was the first person to walk past Killian when he was setting up. “Operation Haven huh? Is this a way for you to get to hug all gorgeous ladies in our town without being criticised?” Leroy’s remarks were uncalled for and Killian decided not to indulge in his criticisms. Set to start Operation Haven off with a blast, Killian lunges forward to give Leroy a hug. “I am going to give warm hugs to anyone who needs it, and you seem like you are lacking it.’’ 

Releasing himself from Killian’s grip, Leroy stares at him like he’s gone bonkers. “Your hug wasn’t warm enough for my liking. I prefer hugging girls, mister.” A small chuckle is heard around the corner, Killian turns to face Mary Margaret and David, who were walking towards him hand in hand. Mary Margaret beams when she sees Killian’s sharpie filled sign. She gave Killian a thumbs up, showing her approval towards the display. “I still don’t see your point in this.” David mumbles, avoiding his wife’s glare of disapproval. Determined that this operation will cheer him up, Killian opens his arms out wide, which Mary Margaret steps in for a hug willingly. Shaking his head and sighing, not knowing what has gotten into Killian’s mind, David pulls his wife away from Killian’s embrace, announcing that they should make their move.

To officially carry out his plans after his friends left, Killian pulls on his blindfolds and stands straight with his arms open wide, ready to see what’s in store for him. 

************************************************************************************************************************

The first person that swooned into Killian’s warm hugs is Dr Archie Hopper, the town’s psychologist. Archie is a kind soul who never fails to try and make the people he meet have a better day. He always has a smile on his face and will politely greet anyone and everyone he sees around town. Of course, caring for people is in his nature. Seeing Killian trying to do something for the community, Archie was very supportive of him. He walked in front of Killian, offering a quick one-handed hug, which earned Killian a bark from Archie’s dog, Pongo. “He’s a friend, buddy. Don’t worry about it.” Archie whispered to his fun-loving dalmation. He offered his services to Killian anytime, allowing Killian to feel better knowing that humanity and friendly support does still exist around in the town. 

So far, Killian has heard positive remarks from the people who have come forward to him, although he hasn’t been able to see them due to his blindfold, it felt good knowing that there are citizens who appreciated his actions. Some of the people like the town’s “ice queen”, Elsa, may not have said any words, but Killian was able to sense and feel who the person was. He respects her wish to not be known, since his point was to offer warmth and assurance to anyone who requires it. Elsa may been going through a tough time, who knows. Maybe one day, if she trusts him enough, Elsa will even approach Killian to share her problems with him, Killian told himself. He believes that everyone should be given time to overcome problems they have, just like him. 

After Elsa left, Killian repostitions his arms to show that he is open for another embrace. Killian’s mood begins to lighten up everytime when he receives an embrace from a member of the public. He feels heartened to know that even when some may not know him, they still step forward to show some affection towards him. No matter what people thought of his actions, Killian is not affected by their thoughts. He feels that Operation Haven can go a long way if everyone shows more care for the people in their society, willingly offering a simple hug to those in need. He hopes that broken hearts like his could be mended through this simple acts of kindness. 

************************************************************************************************************************

“Do you like grilled cheese?’’ The muffled voice of a little 7 year old boy spoke out. His little fingers were wrapped around Killian’s waist, causing a chuckle to spill out from his lips. How innocent and simple, Killian thought. “Oh and onion rings!” the adorable voice was heard once again. Killian couldn’t resist not replying to this child’s questions. Removing his blindfold, Killian bends down to face the boy at eye level. “Aye, I do. How about you, lad?” A wide grin appeared on the kid’s face as he nodded vigorously.

“I’m Henry, and I want to be friends with you!” Henry’s excitement rubs off Killian that very instant, causing Killian grin madly like the 7 year old just did, ruffling the kid’s hair at the same time. Henry’s voice is full of innocence, making Killian feel that in the moment, life can be as simple as whether or not your food interests and an acquaintance is the same, and that itself can bond you together. Unable to resist Henry’s cuteness, Killian offers to buy Henry a onion rings and grilled cheese the following evening. “Shall we enjoy our favourite food together tomorrow at Granny’s? 5pm, what do you say lad?” Just when Killian thought the smile on the kid’s face can’t get any wider, Henry grins madly like a cheshire cat, giving the older boy a thumbs up. Henry bids Killian goodbye, shouting a happy “see you tomorrow” to Killian as he ran down Main Streets, no doubt looking for a new adventure. Chuckling at Henry’s behaviour, Killian pulls his blindfold back on, opening his arms wide to see if there’s another Henry he can buy a meal for, just to make their day better.

Henry’s elation at their dinner plans tomorrow made Killian felt embraced by the entire that instant. His encounter with Henry made him feel bad about being upset of being left on the altar, when a 7 year old doesn’t even have a parent figure to rely on. Henry reminds Killian about his childhood, at least he had Liam, the kid is alone. Suddenly, a woman walks into Killian’s embrace, with a tight grip on his hips. Killian can feel her helplessness and how lost she is. Her long hair fell on the tip of his fingers, soft to the touch. Killian realises like him, she is also wearing a leather jacket. Maybe that’s her armour too, just like his black leather jacket he is wearing. Killian cannot help but think that this woman is experiencing a tough situation. Wanting to know who this lady was, Killian pulls down his blindfold to face a tall blonde lady.

And oh boy, she was beautiful.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking into The Charming’s home that evening, Killian had the widest grin on his face. Mary Margaret is chirpy as always, and David does not hesitate to question if Operation Haven was a fail. 

“So pirate, you’re smiling because you got to hug pretty ladies and didn’t get caught into my station for indecent purposes, or is it because you’re finally done moping over your horrible ex-fiance.” David shoots his questions right into Killian’s face, ignoring his wife’s disapproving snort. Killian stares at David in shock, thinking what exactly infected his friend’s mind. Before David is able open his mouth to talk insensitively and childishly like their 4 year old son, Liam, Mary Margaret starts to speak. “Any ladies who caught your eye, Killian?” David chokes on his water, thinking that what his wife’s question sounds exactly the same like his, just phrased more politely. Killian shakes his head, trying to deny, but his grin was linked from ear to ear, mind full of Emma beautiful smile and her even more alluring voice. 

David knows that look on Killian’s face. He’s in love. In love with a woman he just met. How cliche of his friend. It was the same with Milah too. Knowing how Killian was just sinking into his own puddle of denial, Mary Margaret tries to hint him to speak up about the amazing lady that is affecting his current state of mind. “Are you sure? You want to think twice before you reply us?” Mary Margaret hints at Killian. Killian never fails to showcase his mood in that moment all over his face like its an empty canvas that has to painted. Heaving a sigh to show how he knows he’s in deep trouble, he decides to keep quiet to prevent any further self-induced problems with The Charming couple.

Dinner went smoothly without anymore questions about Killian’s operation, with the couple knowing very well that their friend is also lost in his own feelings.

************************************************************************************************************************

“Hey lad.” Killian greets Henry, sliding into the booth he has reserved for them. Henry’s smile on his face is so wide, Killian can’t help but tell himself that he has to do his best to give the kid a great day. They place their orders with Granny, and are now patiently awaiting for their onion rings and grilled cheese. Killian questions Henry about why he is in the foster home, thus learning about how Henry’s parents passed away in a car accident when he was a baby, leaving him to become an orphan. They had a casual chat over their meal, strengthening the bonds between them in the process. Killian began growing fond of Henry, thinking of how he can contribute to Henry’s life, brightening it a little more.

The bell attached to the entrance of the diner chimes, and Killian catches the sight of the blonde in her signature red leather jacket. Emma didn’t notice him at first, heading straight towards the counter to place her order with Granny. Emma tend to avoid looking at the people in the diner, usually doing just a grab and go order. She doesn’t want to indulge in small talk with the people around town, that may lead to them questioning her disappearance awhile back-- it was due to her jail term. 

Henry realises that Killian was staring intently at Emma, and he decides to help him. “Emma!” He shouts for her across the diner causing her to turn around. Killian and Emma’s eyes were locked together that very instant. She is walking towards them. Killian is in a daze. Henry is smug, both his seniors are going to have to explain how they knew each other. And the latter will have to apologise for pulling them together, but then again, maybe not. 

Killian has taken the first step forward to try and initiate a conversation. Emma seems doubtful of Killian’s motives towards her, but when she sees Henry smiling, giving her a thumbs up, she relaxes, knowing that Killian’s okay. 

“Hey beautiful.” Killian greets Emma politely with a smile. What a flirt. Emma rolls her eyes, showing how annoyed she is with his gesture. “Wanna join Henry and I for lunch?” Killian offers generously, secretly praying hard that she will accept his offer. 

Emma looks at Henry, his eyes full with hope and excitement that she may join them for lunch, she couldn’t bring herself to disappoint him. Sighing, she nods her head and slides into the booth.Killian raises his hand to call the waitress, ordering another set of grilled cheese and onion rings for Emma, assuming that she likes it too, of course. 

Henry cheers gleefully, as both his favorite people are having lunch with him. As an orphan, he never knew the feeling of having a meal with people who cares for him, and overnight, he has both of them together. Curious to know how the both met, he questions if Operation Haven pulled them together too. Nodding, Emma sarcastically remarks that Killian wants to hug children and women without serious consequences, and the only consequence he is facing now is that he has to pay for three meals instead of two. “Anything for you, love.” Killian smirks as Emma, as if he has won the jackpot. He was falling deeper and deeper for her with each passing second.


	7. Chapter 7

Killian is sharing with Emma and Henry about how he works on the docks with the ships and boats. Henry was very intrigued by his stories about his navy days, and Emma enjoyed listening to the funny little questions Henry had, such as whether to drink sea water when out at sea. She admires Killian’s patience with the boy, giving his best answers to all the questions Henry shoots in his face. Emma was still reserved and unwilling to share more about herself, but Killian was alright with it. He didn’t push her.

Emma’s beauty and cheerfulness when talking to Henry was overwhelming, and Killian couldn’t avoid but sigh when he was in a daze. “Why the sigh, Killian?” Emma questions, and Henry mumbles that its because Emma is too beautiful for the pirate. Emma roars with laughter, causing Killian to nudge the boy, trying to hint to the 7 year old child to keep his thoughts to himself. Emma rolls her eyeballs, reproaching Killian for going hard on the kid. Emma tends to empathise with children like Henry, knowing that it isn’t easy for a little child to grow up in a home, without a parent figure. 

Looking at the smile on Killian and Henry’s faces, Emma chuckles and lets out a sigh of happiness. Killian shot a glance in her direction, as if questioning if she is alright. “I was just thinking about what Henry mentioned,” signalling to the boy who is currently enjoying his food. Killian raised an eyebrow, smirking at Emma. They looked like a happy family, with an adorably innocent son. Granny walks over to their booth, greeting Henry with a smile. She notices that the town’s pirate and secretive girl were having the meal with the kid. She shoots a thumbs up and a firm nod of her head at the three, giving out the assurance that they are in safe hands. Who is safe in whose hands, Granny didn’t specify.

They bonded over casual chats during their meal, Henry began to share how his life is like in the foster home, telling the duo how he hopes that one day he will be able to find a family that will love him as much as he will love them unwaveringly. Emma sympathises with Henry’s life, telling him softly how one day, someone will bring him home and love him as much as she does, even though they just met. Henry wraps his arms around Emma’s neck, telling her that he is very grateful that she’s with them in the diner. The kid has always appreciated what Emma has done for him. Whenever she was free in the past, she would go to the foster home and play with the children, and that is how the pair grew close. 

Henry was unaware about why she disappeared for awhile, but he’s glad to know that she is back. “I missed you, Emma. Please don’t disappear again.” She understands the feeling of abandonment too well, and hopes Henry will never have to experience it anymore. Other than having Ruby as a constant in her life, Henry’s presence also made her feel loved. Killian notices how Emma is more relaxed around Henry, and it warms his heart to see that she is able to open up to people, not really shutting everyone out. 

Emma notices how Henry is happy and his childlike nature surfaces when he is around Killian. He doesn’t have his orphan feelings when he’s around them, he’s not quiet and distant like he was when she first met him. She always thought of Henry when she was serving her jail term, wondering how the kid is doing, whether he has been adopted or not, whether he has people who loves him as much as he should be loved. Seeing Killian and Henry interacting and talking about their latest plans to go sailing together, she couldn’t help but ask if she could join the pair. Henry nods his head vigorously, begging Killian to allow it. 

Of course the pirate couldn’t resist her offer to accompany them. The woman he wants to get to know so badly is interested to have some bonding time with him. 

Sailing will be an amazing adventure. Henry couldn’t wait to learn to sail, and Killian couldn’t wait to see Emma, again.


	8. Chapter 8

Getting ready for their sailing trip, Emma decides to pack a picnic lunch for them. To give Henry the authentic experience of eating outdoors on a picnic mat, and not on the picnic bench like what most usually do. She prepares sandwiches and juice boxes, coupled with some fruit and ice cream in a small cooler bag. She hopes Henry will have a good day, and hopefully Killian will enjoy spending his day with her too. 

Emma drops Killian a text, informing him that she has lunch prepared, and he doesn’t need to worry about getting them lunch. “Unleash your inner pirate.” Emma ends of the message, alongside with a smile face. Before she even manages to put down her phone, it lights up, and Killian’s reply read, “Aye, love.”

************************************************************************************************************************

As arranged, they meet at the docks, where Killian was already getting ready on his ship. Henry was in awe upon his first look at the ship, questioning Killian eagerly as to whether he can go aboard to explore yet. The pirate just nodded his head, wanting to distract the kid for a moment so that he can talk to the beauty in front of him.

Emma was wearing a light yellow sundress and her golden locks were flowing smoothly down her back. She had a picnic basket in one hand and a small sling bag hanging on her shoulder. She looked perfect.

Killian couldn’t resist the urge to compliment her, the words “Love, you look perfect” spilling out of his mouth before he knew it. He was looking at her like the most magnificent view he has ever seen in his whole life. She rolled her eyeballs, jokingly noting that compliments like his won’t win her heart. 

Killian was taken aback by her words, a little disappointed that she wasn’t impressed by his remark. He makes a mental note to do better the next time. If there was one. 

Emma walks towards the ship where Henry was having a fun time on his own. She joins him, listening intently to his excitement about being on a real pirate ship, and watching him with love as a mother would to her own child. Killian looks at the duo from the corner of his ship, his heart already filled with the warmth he was so desperately needing just a while back. 

They soon set sail out to sea. Killian is focused on steering the ship so that Emma and Henry can have fun without worries. Emma closes her eyes, enjoying the cool breeze in the air while the wind slides through her golden locks. It has been a long while since Emma felt so carefree and relaxed. Ever since she started dating Neal, life has always been tensed and anxious, not knowing what will happen next, until the day she landed in jail.

Her only companion during her jail term was the four walls of her cell and Ruby’s weekly visits on the weekends. Now, she had the rest of Storybrooke around her when she needs support and she knows for sure that Killian will always be around. Finally, Emma is able to feel at peace with herself.

The sea breeze is cooling and comfortable. Emma admires how Killian is able is sail so freely, he seems so relaxed and happier as compared to when they first met. Henry is laughing loudly at Killian’s animated bragging about life as a pirate, talking loudly and dramatically about how life is like out at sea. Henry’s cute little smile appears on his face when Killian talks about the funny encounters he had, with dragons and sea monsters. Emma shakes her head, chuckling at how gullible Henry is, believing each and every unrealistic story of Killian’s. If life could always stay this way, it will be perfect, she thought.


End file.
